warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hydroid/@comment-31.50.216.193-20170710001728/@comment-31189969-20170805175131
I like him too. I find that Undertow is useful with the augment for getting some health and shield regen while taking a couple enemies out of the fight, all for pretty cheap (unless you have a bunch of allies standing on your puddle, but even then). I wish you could move AT ALL while it's active, but I'll take what I can get. It can also be used to make a giant lake if you go for a somewhat impractical max range build that can hinder the effectiveness of Tentacle Swarm. Tempest Barrage is great for an AoE CC (though it can be unreliable), and it deals good damage for a first ability (unless you compare it to Nidus, but let's try to be fair). I...don't really use Tidal Surge, since it's kind of expensive for a mobility power and it provides the least CC of any of his abilities, and the direction that enemies are pushed can be a direction that you don't want, though I will use it if I find myself with a surplus of energy. And Tentacle Swarm is a lot of fun and probably his most effective ability, though it is, like Tempest Barrage, sometimes unreliable. It's also not that great if you're going through a level, since it won't follow you at all, and it isn't nearly as spammable as Tempest Barrage. I also wish enemies being held by it would be easier to hit, since right now all the flailing pretty much requires a shotgun or explosive weapon to hit them. His passive is fun if you're using certain melee stances, but otherwise it might as well not exist, and Hydroid is soft enough that he really doesn't like getting up close and personal with enemies to use a melee. As for potential changes: I think his passive should be changed to something more useful (maybe a tentacle has a chance to spawn under killed enemies?), and Undertow and Tentacle Swarm should be changed to be something more...mobile. Right now, Hydroid is one of the most stationary frames, and while that's fine in some modes, in other modes it makes his abilities rather underwhelming, since you won't stick around in a single area long enough for their duration to be of much value. Tempest Barrage is largly fine as is, though I would like it if it actively targeted enemies in its radius, instead of the random dispersal that sometimes manages to hit nothing that it has now. I'd like to be able to move ''really ''slowly during Undertow, and I'd like it if enemies in Underow were only shallowly submerged so that allies could hit them and I wouldn't be saving their lives by trying to drown them. We all know that Warframe abilities that protect enemies are very annoying. I'd also like it if Tidal Surge would change so that you "collect" any enemy you hit during it, dumping them out in front of you when you reach your destination. I'd also appreciate it if it was made cheaper. It really feels like a 25 energy ability. Finally, and this may be controversial, I think that recasting Tentacle Swarm shouldn't remove the previous instance. Maybe have a max of 3 swarms at once? So that it's harder to completely miss enemies, and casting it again because you've moved doesn't make the previous cast worthless? I mean, it's a 100 energy power, it's not like it would be game-breakingly spammable. Also, I feel like hitting any part of the tentacle should count as a hit to all enemies attached to the tentacle. Again, abilities that protect enemies are annoying, and this would go some way to counter the protection that Tentacle Swarm can unwittingly provide.